Contained bodies of water where a person immerses himself or herself partly or wholly in the body of water can be found in swimming pools, spas, hot tubs, jetted tubs as well as other containers. Generally, the person immerses his or her body partially or wholly in the body of water in order to obtain the effects of the water. In order to make the body of water safe for human contact it is necessary to kill harmful microorganisms in the water, such as bacteria, which can be done by dispensing antibacterial materials into the water. These type of water characteristics can be referred to as water safety characteristics. In addition, from time to time other water characteristics of the body of water, such as water comfort characteristics are adjusted. For example, the water temperature may be changed or in some cases the pH of the water may be adjusted sometimes both for safety purposes and for the comfort of the water user.
In some types of systems at least one pump continually circulates the water in a container so as to provide a body of water with uniform water characteristics as well as to remove unwanted materials or debris from the water. During the circulation of the water dispensable materials, such as minerals or other ion yielding materials, can be controllable dispensed into the water through either inline dispensers or floating dispensers to control the microorganisms in the water. Other water characteristics such as water temperature can be controlled by a heating or cooling the water as it flows through a heat transfer unit. In either case the water characteristics whether safety or comfort characteristics can be changed to make the water suitable and safe for the user.
Water characteristics in the containers have been controlled by continually circulating water through the dispensable materials that are located in a dispenser. In these systems one controls the level of dispensable materials in the body of water by continually circulating the water through the dispenser with the size and number of openings in the dispenser limiting the amount of dispensable material released by limiting the rate of water flow flowing through the dispenser. One such system is shown in King Technology U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,615. Generally, the incremental control of the dispensing rates is determined by the number and the size of openings in the dispenser. Another type of disinfectant control is an activity-enhanced dispenser wherein an enhanced dispensing rate is obtained by the activity in the body of water. One such system is shown in King Technology, Inc. U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,770.
Still other dispensing systems such as on-demand systems dispense materials, such as chlorine, directly into the body of water when the level of dispensable material falls below an acceptable level. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,154. If the chlorine level in the pool drops below a minimum level a solenoid valve is actuated for a short period of time followed by a longer non-dispensing period of time to permit the dispensed material to disperse throughout the pool. Once the level of chlorine reaches the proper level the dispensing of chlorine to the swimming pool ceases.
The invention herein described can be used without a sensor and is well suited for general use as well as for small recreational water systems such as found in swimming pools, spas, hot tubs or the like either as original equipment or as an after market item. The invention described herein is suitable for use in conjunction with flow area adjustable dispensers to provide greater incremental dispensing control as well as more precisely control the release of dispensable materials to better maintain the proper level of dispensable materials in the body of water.